Gelato
by cielour
Summary: A collection of experimental short stories featuring Roxas & Naminé.


"_Another Week of Ice Cream_" by Cielour

**Prompt**: Itch from 64damn_prompts LJ.

**Warnings: **Contains some fluff.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>I just held her hand. It felt right. And yet it was a bit uncomfortable. Holding her hand made me feel an alien tingling sensation within my own hand. Her hand was so soft and small compared to mine, and not to mention our different complexions; her fair skin compared to my tan skin. Nevertheless, it was strangely fascinating and comforting. Pity that I had to let go though, I already miss the warmth that her hand carried. Just for that second, I didn't mind that we might be late for our train ride home, nor that I will unfortunately be staying up all night to study for up and coming history test. This feeling reminded me of the good and happy feelings whenever my mother baked apple pie. I love apple pie – not that I'm comparing Naminé's hand to an apple pie.<p>

But I could go for a slice right about now.

Luckily, the train was a bit late so we had a few moments to spare and catch our breath. After all, running for about a quarter of a mile in our school uniforms wasn't exactly a good idea. These dress shoes hurt like hell.

I looked over to her, seeing her face red from the running me grin. The sound of the incoming train pulled my eyes away from her blushing face and settled on the ride we will soon be boarding on.

"I'm so glad we made it," said Naminé, "I didn't want to wait twenty minutes for the next train." I noticed her eyes scanning people that were about to board our train. It was always crowded around this time. She never did like overly crowded places.

"Sorry about that, my after-school club meeting took longer than I thought it would."

"Ah, it's alright! Besides, I promised to buy you ice cream right after school." She offered me a small, yet sweet, smile.

Speaking about ice cream, almost every Wednesday during after school hours, Naminé and I buy ice cream at this ice cream store near the school. The tradition started a couple of years ago when I won my first Struggle game. All my friends from school, including Naminé, as an after-game celebration, decided to go to the newly open ice cream shop due to my request. I really craved for Sea-Salt flavor ice cream that day.

Even weeks after my first Struggle game win, the tradition of my friends and I going to the same ice cream shop continued for about a month. But things got in the way for all of us; all of us had school to worry about, among other things. It went on after awhile, deciding which day seemed the most convenient for everyone. Eventually Wednesday was chosen to be the most convenient. As to why, I don't really even remember. But since then, Wednesdays were now known as, "Ice Cream Wednesday" and we then became one of the ice cream shop's most valuable customers. Unfortunately, only Naminé and I religiously continue the tradition. From time to to time, our other friends join us. Though more often than not, it would be just the two of us. Not that I'm complaining! This tradition became one of the few things I look forward to every week. It was a comfort to know that I would get a delicious treat every week with a great friend.

The train finally reached us and it made a loud noise signifying that it had stopped and is ready for passengers to board. Both of us made our way into the train car and I stepped aside to let Naminé be in front of me. She did a little curtsy and smiled brightly up at me in response.

After both of us, and the rest of the passengers, boarded the train, the announcer's voice told us to keep clear from the doors as the train was ready to disembark. Both of us are standing. It was to be expected due to the big crowd in the train. We initially did have a seat, but I gave mines up for an elderly lady, while Naminé gave hers to a young pregnant woman. So here we are, standing near the train's door near the back of the train car. The windows near us currently displayed the metropolis.

The colors of the fading sun gave my female companion's hair a warm glow. I couldn't help but stare. She looked calm and quite contented even though she hated crowded places.

"A munny for your thoughts?" I asked.

She instantly snapped out of her daze and slightly turned to me with a hesitate smile on her face, her eyes were now wide with surprise. "H-huh?"

A smile threaten to take over my lips, "Just wonderin' what got you so quiet?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking about dinner... hey, what do you usually prefer for dinner, beef or chicken? Oh, nevermind, silly question. How about pies? Blueberry, cherry... or apple, perhaps?" Naminé's smile widen at the last thing she listed off.

"Nothing." a smirk made its way on my lips, I knew where this was going and what she was hinting at. "You don't need to do anything for me today."

"What! Why not?" her face was initially red with what I assumed was embarrassment slowly turned to panic. "I-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, right. My bad then."

Naminé was such an easy target to tease. She couldn't even lie herself out of bed. It was adorable. Especially now, with how cautiously she's looking over at me. Giving her the benefit of the doubt – I knew nothing can get past her – I fully turned to her, with the most sincerest face I could muster – which was difficult, as it's hard to look at her like that. I desperately wanted to laugh at the stubborn face she was making. "You already went with me for ice cream, which you insistently wanted to pay for. I'm happy."

"But we do that every week."

"Yes we do."

"I want to do something special, even if it's something small."

"You don't need to."

"But you're one of my closest friends, don't I get to do something special for a friend?"

"You already gave me something special, so you don't need to worry about that."

She frowned at me. And in turn, I grinned back.

"Then let me rephrase that," she replied, "Let me do something different for you today."

My eyebrows arched up suggestively. She then slapped me lightly on my arm, with her face now redder than before. "Not whatever you're thinking!"

I laughed. I knew we stood out amongst the other passengers on the train, but I could care less. Our bickering continued for several minutes until we were a short distance away from our stop near our homes. We are now two out of several passengers left in our train car. The gentle swaying of the train, which would've put me asleep on every other day, and slowing down of the train's engine, welcomed my ears. It was much more quiet now that there are very few passengers left. There are now vacant seats around us, but I didn't feel like sitting down, nor did Naminé; we were going to leave soon anyways. Both of us still continued to gaze out the windows and rows of houses greeted our eyes. Knowing that we were approaching home, I turned my attention towards my female companion. Naminé's face was still a little red, but now that our train car is almost completely empty, save for an elderly couple, who kept shooting me funny looks, she calmed down a bit.

After getting off the train, and now only a block away from our houses, Naminé still refused to say anything, or even look at me. With a sign of resignation, I lightly grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She meekly looked up at me and quickly glanced away.

"Why can't I do something special for you today? It's your birthday..." Naminé said dejectedly, a pout making its way onto her face.

My hand left hers and it landed on left shoulder. "But you have, you went with me to get ice –"

"But we do that almost every week, Roxas."

"But you paid for my ice cream, yeah?"

She sighed, and tilted her head, her stance defiant. I shook my head and looked at her, staring straight into her eyes.

"But," she said with a pained expression, "that's not 'special'." She looked up at me, her smile not exactly meeting her eyes.

"Naminé, I know... it's just that, to me, every Wednesday after-school is special to me. Ice Cream Wednesday is special to me. It might not be to you, but I look forward to hanging out with you every Wednesday, even more so since everyone else usually bailing out on us. I'm always busy with practicing for upcoming Struggle games and studies, and you are busy with your art pursuits. It might be a small length of time that we get, but every minute and every second counts. The fact that we continue this small tradition means a lot, you know? And that we make time for ourselves to continue this, it makes me – strangely – happy."

I didn't know what she was going to do first, laugh or cry. Her eyes looked glossy and her lips quivered, but a smile threatened to take over. "I-I... wow, I don't know what to say but..." She then looked down at the floor. "I also enjoy our times together too, even though it's so very little now." She lifted her gaze off the ground and started wringing with her own hands – a nervous habit she has. "I was just now thinking that maybe we can hang out – even though I know we are both super busy."

"Yeah? I wouldn't mind that then." I removed my hand from her shoulder, "Let's head home?"

She gave me a small smile and we both started walking towards our houses. "So," she started, "what shall I cook you for dinner?"

Not this again. I sighed. "Anything is fine."

"Hmph. You're no fun."

Never slowing down, it only took a few minutes until we finally reached our houses. We first headed to Naminé's house so I can walk her back home. I followed her as she checked her mailbox, only to see it was empty. She pushed opened the gate of the white picket fence that surrounds her house. We then walked over to the front door of her white painted house. Apparently her family loves white.

"About today..." Her back was still faced towards me. "are you still up for it or...?"

"Well, I am tired today..." I replied with a small hum.

"Oh." She turned and was now looking up at me with a questioning gaze.

"But I suppose I could go for some apple pie... I guess."

"Oh..." she paused, "oh! ...really?"

"Yeah, really."

She suddenly reached out and grabbed both of my hands. There was that weird itchy feeling in my hands again, the same feeling when I grabbed her hand while we were running for the train. The awkward sensation made me feel a bit self conscious. My palms are now sweaty, sweatier than usually, and I couldn't stop the nervous twitching of my fingers. I just hope she didn't notice and if she did, she politely ignored it and chose not to say anything about it. I could also feel my cheeks and ears burn with embarrassment. How unmanly!

"I'll bake you an apple pie then!" She replied, a silly smile was on her face now, cheeks tinted pink. Whether it was from her own excitement or embarrassment, I'll probably never know. But whatever this feeling was, it was contagious and soon I couldn't resist smiling back.

"I look forward to it then." I told her.

With that, I left, not without telling her that I'll be right back to help her out with the pie. It was decided that we would bake the pie at her place, as she had all the ingredients to bake it and that we can always come back to my place to hang out when we are done. I stepped down her front steps, and pushed through her white picket fence. I quickly made my made across the street, where my own house was located, so I can quickly change out of my stuffy school uniform. All the while the feelings of her soft hands on mine still tickling me; I smiled, thinking that it was just another Ice Cream Wednesday.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<em>

My first published fanfiction of Roxas/Naminé! This actually has been my first fanfiction in years, so it was quiet a struggle from start to finish. Please note that there are probably some mistakes, which I am slowly going through them. I hope to whoever is reading this, that you have enjoyed it! Please review too~ I would love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames, please.

**Published: **5 May, 2011.

**Edited: **25 September, 2012.

- Edits: Some changes and reworked and reworded some parts!


End file.
